Alois/Quotes
Chapter Quotes Paralogue: Sword and Shield of Seiros Vs Pirate Captain * Alois: You're in charge of this sorry hand, huh? We'll punish you in the name of the goddess! * Pirate Captain: Quiet, you! Time for a counter attack! Enemy Defeated * "Well, that's over with. They were a lot more trouble than I expected." Crimson Flower Chapter 15: Tempest of Swords and Shields Battle Quote * "You fiend, bearing ill will against the Goddess. This place will be your grave!" Vs Byleth * "I can't believe you would try to kill Lady Rhea. Jeralt must be turning on his grave. I can't protect you like I promised. I have to kill you and bury you with my bare hands." Vs Shamir If Alois is an ally * Alois: "Why, if it isn't Shamir! You're still with the knights. What a surprise." * Shamir: "You're the surprise Alois. I never thought I'd see the day you'd choose anyone over Rhea. Don't worry, I won't hold back. I owe an old ally the courtesy." * Alois: "I won't either. I hope you're ready." If Alois is an enemy * Shamir: So, you're the leader of the Knights of Seiros now? Good for you, Alois." * Alois: "Indeed! You seem to be doing well for yourself too. The other knights are always cursing you." * Shamir: "Don't worry, I won't hold back. I owe an old ally the courtesy." * Alois: "I won't either. I hope you're ready." Death Quote * "Jeralt, I did it... I protected the monastery..." Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Ah! It feels good to sing nice and loud, fill my chest up with sound!" Cooking * "At last, a chance to show off my cooking skills! Aha! There. Looks tasty, doesn't it? Needs a little more salt." Dining Hall * "Captain Jeralt and I used to enjoy meals together, just like this." * "Oh, my favorite food! You've gotta try this." (Favorite dish) * "I'll keep eating, although I can hardly stomach this food." (Disliked dish) With Bernadetta * Bernadetta: There's no one I'd rather eat with than the professor and Alois! * Alois: Hear, hear... Hm. This old chair keeps creaking. I fear it's on its last legs. Hah! Recruitment * "Oh, Professor. Anything I can help you with? I will do whatever I can to serve you!" ** Ask to join your house: "Excellent! Leave it to me. No matter how small the task is... I vowed to Jeralt I would help you!" ** Decline to invite: "Oh! Are you sure? Hm. You don't need to stand on ceremony with me, Professor. Well, when you do need a hand, let me know." Gifts * "I'll take this for now." (Disliked gift) * "I appreciate this." (Liked gift) * "Wow! For me?" (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "Oh, this is mine! I thought it had vanished. Thanks, I owe you." * "Hm, not mine. Try someone else." Tea Party * "I'm here, Professor." * "That delightful smell..my favorite tea. Is it yours too?" (Favorite tea: Crescent Moon Tea and Honeyed-Fruit Blend) Introducing Own Topic * "There's nothing worse than trying to explain a joke." * "Don’t forget, if you ever need anything, just let me know." * "Ghosts, sailing, spicy foods… These are the fears I have yet to conquer." * "I’m your big brother Alois! You can ask me anything you want." * "I’ve been prattling on and on about myself. How are you today?" * "The other night, I felt a ghostly presence in my bed. I leapt to my feet, but…no one was there." * "When the war’s over, I can finally go home to my wife and daughter…" * "You don’t look much like Captain Jeralt, but you remind me of him." * "You should go fishing with me soon! The other day, I almost caught one." Voice lines * "Sorry to trouble you." * "Yeah." * "Whoa!" * "Huh?" * "Ha!" * "Definitely" * "What the?" * "Professor!" * "Hahahaha." * "Professor." * "Really?" * "I'll finish this tea." * "Oh." * "Oh! Hot!" * "Hm. Tasty." Observe * "Something wrong?" * "Captain Jeralt once told me I didn't look dignified. That's why I grew this beard!" "Thanks for the tea, Professor! Let's do that again sometime soon." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "Are you sure that was wrong?" ** Critique: "Hm. Next time, I'm sure." ** Console: "Thank you, Professor. You're too kind..." * Great: "Let's do that again sometime." * Great: "Always more to learn!" * Perfect: "Still got it!" ** Praise: "Oh, you're just flattering me." Certification Exams * "I did it!" (Passed) * "I failed! There's always next time..." (Failed) Level Up *"Ugh, that's an embarrassment." (1 or 2 stats up) *"Haa, more! Ahem. Good." (4 stats up) *"Still room to improve." (3-4 stats up) *"" Skill Level Up *"I've really gotten the hang of this." *" I'll make good use of this power. " *"Seems my practice has paid off." Skill Mastered *"Haha! What a pleasure!" Class Quotes Class Mastery *"Haha! What a pleasure!" Reclassing *"" Battle Quotes When Selected *"Ready and able!" (Full/High HP) *"This might be tough." (Medium HP) *"Can't afford to fall." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"Not so fast!" *"" Critical Attack *"Now you'll learn!" *"Here I go!" *"You earned this!" *"Repent!" *"Apologies in advance!" (Facing enemy student) *"Forgive me!" (Facing enemy student) *"Here we go!" (Facing enemy student) Gambit * "I've got an idea!" Gambit Boost *"" Post Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy *"I had no other option." *"Just doing my duty." *"I know where I stand." *"On to the next fight." Post Timeskip *"I've made my case." *"" *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy * "Look at you!" Ally Heals/Rallies *"" *"" Post Timeskip *"My apologies." *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts